


He would want you to be happy....

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Aaron is a good brother, F/M, Fluff, Gordon Livesy (mention), Love, Multi, Scared Liv, family of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv is happy living with Aaron and Robert and with the wedding looming she wants to have Robert adopt her like a proper family. She's worried about Gordon though but Aaron assures her that she's allowed to be happy. He would want her to





	He would want you to be happy....

**Author's Note:**

> So Liv's coming back soon! Yes. I'm adopted myself and I've got two dads which is perfect. This story is Liv wanting Robert to be her dad but worrying about her real one.

Liv was nervous! Her adoption papers came and she wanted Robert to adopt her. The back of her mind couldn't stop thinking would dad be ok with it. Would he like this or not? She couldn't help but go over and over it. She decided to talk to Aaron. He explained everything in a way she got.

"Aaron? Can I talk to you?" She asked when she got downstairs. Her brother was with Cain and Chas. "yh of course you can Whats wrong?" "Well I want Robert to adopt me is that ok?" 

Before Aaron could answer Cain spoke "NO! It's not ok! How can you even want to be a part of Sugden?! You're a Dingle not a Sugden! Now this conversation is over ok?!" Cain shouted. Liv looked at him before running out doors slamming instantly.

"You bloody idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't ever speak to my sister like that again! Understand! You don't dictate her life and you certainly don't get a say in what happens in it! In case you've forgot your own son lives away from you! You're a crap dad! Stay out of our Lives! You prick!" Aaron screamed before running after Liv leaning Cain in shock

"Well done!" Chas hissed. "How is it my fault? Liv doesn't need to be a Sugden! She's a Dingle! God! Aaron needs to calm down." "Cain your an idiot! Liv doesn't have anyone in the Dingles that she can call dad! But she can with Robert! Aaron's tight stay out." Chas hissed at him before going into the pub,

Aaron found Liv at the pavilion eyes red and wet from crying. He could kill Cain! "Liv? Hey it's ok. Ignore Cain. He's an idiot!" "It's not Cain! It's dad!" Gordon! Aaron should have known. Even know he was getting to his sister. 

He was about to speak but Liv beat him to it "I do love Robert! But how's dad gonna feel about this? I know he's dead but what if he hates this? Me replacing him! It's gonna hurt him Aaron! That's why I'm upset he's still my dad and I don't want to disappoint him!" Liv had tears Rolling down her eyes.

Aaron took his sister in her arms and rockerd her kissing her forehead. "Liv." He signed. "Dad would want you to be happy! Of course he would and If that means Robert adopting you then that's what it takes. You're not letting him down ok. You're doing what you want and if he was hear he would tell you himself ok?"

Liv nodded "ok. Now to tell Robert oh god!" "I already know." A voice from behind them spoke. Robert!

He sat down and took both Liv and Aaron in his arms "of course I want to adopt you! I love you kid. Both of you." He turned and kissed Aaron. "Gross!" Liv spoke. They all laughed and set off home.

A few weeks later the adoption prices was compete. The letter read 

"Olivia Robert Jacob Sugden is the adopted daughter of Mr Robert Jacob Sugden. And the sister of mr Aaron Jacob Sugden. Mr Robert Sugden will have all decisions to do with his daughters future decided with Aaron. Anything else must be decided by Olivia's social worker. Monthly visits must be arranged with My Robert Sugden and Olivia's social worker. Home visited must also be arranged to Aaron and Robert's schedule. A visit in a year shall be made by child protection and the head of social working. Miss Elyane Boyack."

They eventually moved into their own home and the name on the door read.

"The Sugdens." The three of them. A family. One unit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the letter is what is normally wrote. I just made it up 
> 
> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: robronfan948


End file.
